Caperucita Rosa
by SapphieBubu
Summary: -¿Qué pasa, la Cenicienta tiene que estar en casa antes de media noche? -¡Sí! ¡Y el problema es que hace ya varias horas que mi carroza se convirtió en calabaza! -Pues ten cuidado con el lobo, Caperucita.


_¡Hola! Bueno, pues esta no es la primera historia que subo aquí a FanFiction, pero sí la primera de Naruto. He de decir, que esta historia no fue escrita originalmente como un SasuSaku, fue un trabajo para clase de Lengua y los personajes eran originales míos, pero una amiga mía me insistió para que lo adaptara a un SasuSaku, y este es el resultado :)_

DISCLAIMER: _tanto Sasuke como Sakura pertenecen al gran Masashi Kisimoto, porque si fueran míos haría ya mucho que estarían juntos *^* _

_Hay un poco de OC por el hecho que ya he comentado de que no fue escrito pensando en Sakura y Sasuke, pero espero que os guste: _

* * *

Me pitaban los oídos. Había abandonado minutos atrás el incesante ritmo de la fiesta que se celebraba en el interior de aquella casa.

La música me llegaba amortiguada, pero el continuo y molesto zumbido seguía allí.

Me senté sobre el maltrecho césped, clavándome algunas piedras en las palmas de la mano al apoyarlas sobre el suelo, me recosté de espaldas sobre la fachada de la casa. Notaba las vibraciones de la música a través de la pared. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo yo allí?

Cerré los ojos e intenté relajarme por eso no pude evitar dar un respingo cuando sentí a alguien sentarse junto a mi.

- Me alegra comprobar que estás viva – dijo la persona que había interrumpido mis cavilaciones. La burla presente en su tono de voz – Llevo un rato observándote – continuó – Me tenías preocupado... no te movías, ya me veía llamando a una ambulancia... - bajo ese tono de burla creí entrever un leve destello de preocupación, pero fue tan ínfimo que seguro me lo había imaginado.

- Bueno, pues gracias por tu consideración ¿eh? - le dije, tratando de impregnar mis palabras un mensaje completamente distinto "Lárgate, por favor, no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie, y mucho menos con un desconocido, en una fiesta a la que no debería haber venido" - Como puedes ver, me encuentro perfectamente – Él no pareció entender mi mensaje, o tal vez, simplemente lo ignoró. Solo sé que se acomodó aún más a mi lado, estirando sus largas piernas enfundadas en unos gastados vaqueros negros.

- Me alegra a oír eso, en estos sitios nunca se sabe – con un gesto de cabeza señalo a todas las personas que entraban y salían de la casa, borrachos como cubas y con andares tambaleantes – Es difícil distinguir a una persona inconsciente de alguien que solo intenta echarse una siesta sobre la fachada de la casa – su forma de hablar hacía que me hirviera la sangre; no eran sus palabras, ni lo que quería decir con ellas, sino la forma en que las decía, como si todo el universo orbitara a su alrededor y lo supiera. A simple vista me pareció la clase de chico acostumbrado a conseguir todo aquello que deseara con tan solo guiñar un ojo o sonreír un poco – Para ser sincero, me sorprende encontrarte aquí, Sakura, no te veía en esta clase de fiestas – tarde un rato en percatarme de que aquel desconocido me había llamado por mi nombre, pues mis ojos habían estado vagabundeando por su oscuro cabello, que le caía lacio por la cara, algunos mechones cubriéndole los ojos, tratando de averiguar el tono exacto del color de su pelo. Era oscuro, y dada la oscuridad esa era la única conclusión a la que podía tarde, logré reaccionar.

- ¿Perdona? ¿Cómo me has llamado? - pregunté atónita.

- Sakura - pronunció cada una de las sílabas de mi nombre por separado, y eso me irritó - ¿Es ese tu nombre, no? - por un momento pareció confundido. El desconcierto era una expresión que se veía extraña en aquel rostro. Estuve tentada de mentirle, de decirle que se equivocaba, que me llamaba Ino, o Tsubaki... o qué se yo, solo por seguir viendo aquella curiosa mueca en su cara. Pero las palabras murieron en mi boca y solo pude balbucear algunas palabras incoherentes.

- Sí, sí... - tartamudeé – Pero... pero, ¿cómo es que tú lo sabes? - conseguí articular con la desconfianza plasmada en mi voz.

- ¿Es que no sabes quién soy? - preguntó, incrédulo.

Lo miré a la cara, tratando de situar sus rasgos: Pelo negro, liso, ojos negros, muy negros, tiene que ser por la oscuridad, nadie puede tener esos ojos tan oscuros de forma natural ¿Verdad?. Nariz recta. Mandíbula cuadrada. No. Ni idea. ¿Quién era este tío? No respondí. Pues estaba segura de no haberlo visto en mi vida, la suya era una cara no se olvidaba con facilidad.

- Soy Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Voy contigo a literatura, ¿cómo es posible que no sepas quién soy? Estamos en la misma clase – sonaba levemente indignado. Seguí sin responder, pues no sabia que decir – En la esquina del fondo, junto a la ventana... ¡Bah! Da igual, déjalo...

- ¿En literatura?

- ¡Dios! No puedo que seas tan despistada que no sepas ni quien va contigo a clase – la mofa había regresado a su voz.

- ¡Oye! No es culpa mía, el curso y las clases acaban de empezar, y soy nueva en la zona y... y además, no suelo fijarme en los bajos fondos de la clase...

- ¿Bajos fondos? - la carcajada brotó de lo más profundo de su garganta - ¿En serio? Bueno, supongo que si podríamos llamarlos así – Trataba de contener la risa fracasando completamente en el intento. Una lagrimilla se deslizaba por su rostro, no pude evitar seguir su recorrido con la mirada.

- ¿Literatura? - volví a repetir sin darme cuenta ¡Oh mierda! Había pensado en voz alta.

- ¿Eh? ¿Crees que te estoy mintiendo acaso? Porque te puedo asegurar que estoy en esa clase – me dijo, arqueando una ceja.

- No, no es eso, es solo que... no sé, Literatura, no te pega – las palabras salían a trompicones de mi boca.

- ¿Que no me pega, eh? Así que dime, según tú, ¿qué me pega? - le dirigí una mirada escrutándolo, pero el comenzó a hablar de nuevo sin darme la oportunidad de contestar, de todas maneras creo que no hubiera sido capaz de decir nada - ¿Salir de fiesta hasta las tantas? ¿Emborracharme hasta quedarme ciego? ¿Faltar a clase por estar lanzándole piedras a pequeños gatitos inocentes? - Asentí antes de ser consciente de lo que realmente hacía - ¿Nunca te han enseñada, Sakura – continuó él, su boca saboreando mi nombre a medida que se acercaba más a mi – a no juzgar un libro por su portada? - Sentí calor en las mejillas, estupendo, seguro me había puesto más roja que un tomate. Y de nuevo, no fueron sus palabras las que provocaron reacción en mi, sino su forma de decirlas, de palparlas con los labios antes de dejarlas escapar - _"Me ha herido recatándose en las sombras ; sellando con un beso su traición. ; Los brazos me echó al cuello y, por la espalda ; partióme a sangre fría el corazón ; -_empezó a entonar con una voz suave, que consiguió provocar un bombardeo masivo de sangre hacia mi cara – _y ella prosigue, alegre, su camino, ; feliz, risueña, impávida. ¿Y por qué?_

_- Porque no brota sangre de la herida... ¡Porque el muerto está en pie! - _concluí por él. - No me lo puedo creer... - susurré con la voz ahogada - ¿Acabas de citarme a Bécquer?

- Eso es exactamente lo que he hecho – su voz cargada de orgullo mal disimulado - ¿Sabes Sakura? La poesía no es solo para las niñitas buenas como tú, a los chicos malos como yo también nos pueden emocionar unos pocos versos – se reía de mi. La cara me ardía.

- No soy una niñita buena – repuse - ¿Estoy aquí no?

- No, si ya lo veo – sonrió – pero estoy completamente seguro de que ahora mismo, preferirías estar en cualquier otro lugar del mundo con un libro entre las manos – En eso tenía razón, pero no iba permitirme el lujo de darle la razón y decirle que había sido traída a rastras por esa chica que había conocido el primer día de clases, Ino, creo que se llamaba. Por otro lado, la fiesta, casi me había olvidado de ella. La gente bebía y bailaba a nuestro alrededor sin apenas reparar en nosotros. Un par de chicas que entonces salían de la casa, saludaron a Sasuke con un mal disimulado interés. Sus faldas demasiado cortas, sus camisas demasiado subidas. No me había dado cuenta hasta entonces de lo mucho que desentonaba yo en aquel lugar con mis pantalones vaqueros y mi camiseta negra, un par de tallas más grande de lo necesario. Sasuke que había respondido al saludo con un distraído gesto de la mano y un guiño se volvió de nuevo hacia mi, pegó su hombro al mío, sus piernas a las mías e hizo como si abriera un libro entre nosotros - _"Sobre la falda tenía ; el libro abierto ; en mi mejilla tocaban sus rizos negros ; -_ hizo una pausa, me miró de reojo y sostuvo un mechón de mi pelo entre sus dedos -Bueno, no es negro ni siquiera rizado, pero me vale y en serio, ¿por qué tienes el pelo rosa?– me miró y sonrió. A mi se me escapó una risita que sonó muy tonta a mis oídos.

- Ni tampoco llevo falda – le respondí yo. El me miró las piernas, dejando su mirada en ellas más tiempo del necesario y se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa de medio lado. Hizo como si pasara una página de nuestro libro invisible y prosiguió.

_- No veíamos las letras ; ninguno, creo ; mas guardábamos ambos ; hondo silencio" - _El silencio se prolongó entre nosotros mientras mirábamos nuestras piernas como si ellas se encontraran todos los secretos del mundo habidos y por haber, hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo aguantarse más y estallamos en sonoras carcajadas. Un grupo de chico se giró a observarnos, preguntándose, seguramente, que era lo que habíamos tomado para estar así, y deseando poder probarlo ellos también.

Cuando fui capaz de volver a respirar con normalidad me giré hacia él y le dije:

- Veo que tu repertorio no va mucho más allá de Bécquer – me burlé yo esta vez. El secándose las lágrimas con la punta de los dedos, me respondió con petulancia.

- Te equivocas, tengo un amplio y muy variado repertorio, no te lo puedes ni imaginar. Pero, cambiando un poco de tema, tengo curiosidad, dime, ¿cómo es que estás tú aquí, la perfecta y buenecita Sakura Haruno? ¿Tratando de sentirte rebelde por un día? ¿Vendrás luego con nosotros a tirarle piedras a los gatitos del barrio? - haciendo caso omiso a su burla le contesté:

- Puede que las estrellas me guiaran hasta aquí – Vale, en mi cabeza esa frase había sonado mucho más interesante y misteriosa, pero al decirla en voz alta había quedado muy patética, demasiado, a mi parecer. Sin embargo Sasuke no se rió y con simpleza contestó:

- No son las estrellas quienes deciden nuestro futuro, sino no nosotros

- Te has equivocado – sonreí – No es así exactamente _"Nuestro destino no está escrito en las estrellas, sino en nosotros mismos – _le dediqué entonces una sonrisa de triunfo.

- Da igual, sabías a lo que me refería, además, como lo he dicho yo, mola más...

- Si tú lo dices – distraidamente metí la mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y saqué mi móvil para mirar la hora, y juro que si hubiera estado tomando un café lo habría escupido en ese momento al más puro estilo de Hollywood. Me levanté apresurada; Sasuke me acompañó en el acto.

- ¿Qué pasa?¿La Cenicienta tiene que estar en casa antes de media noche?

- ¡Sí! ¡Y el problema es que hace ya varias horas que mi carroza se convirtió en calabaza! Oye me tengo que ir – eché a andar a través del jardín, pero Sasuke rápidamente se puso a mi altura y me sujetó de la muñeca.

- Pásate por los bajos fondos algún día de estos ¿vale? -su mirada reflejaba más seriedad de la requerida para esa frase – Así podré demostrarse cuan extenso es mi repertorio. - Yo solo le sonreí en respuesta antes de salir corriendo de vuelta a casa.

- ¡Ten cuidado con el lobo, Caperucita!

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado, y recordad, los Reviews motivan a los escritores a escribir :) _


End file.
